


lifetime, maybe?

by indigo_keiko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Soonyoung's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_keiko/pseuds/indigo_keiko
Summary: Kwon and Jeon are the best of friends.But for Soonyoung, Wonwoo is so much more than that.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	lifetime, maybe?

Soonyoung has seen Jeon Wonwoo around but never got to talk to him until today.

The former was popular for his role as the captain of the dance team of their highschool and his refreshing energy and friendliness made the students adore him. He’s always seen with people surrounding him a lot, smiling up until his eyes turn to the time of 10:10 as he continues to bring radiance everywhere he goes. He was already in his third year and he really set an example for everyone to see.

His excellence doesn’t apply to his studies though since he’s kept them at his best of average. As for Science though, Soonyoung considers it as the devil’s subject just because he couldn’t get it right no matter what branch it is. For the third year, they’re learning Chemistry which means more lab experiments and activities.

They’re being assigned to their lab partners and to his luck, he got the top student Jeon Wonwoo. 

Now this will be the first ever time Soonyoung spoke to the quiet nerd. Even though they were seatmates, Soonyoung never bothered to make conversation with him at the beginning of the school year because he had the impression that he liked to keep to himself. He noticed some small glances coming from him on some days but he paid them no mind and wanted to stay that way. These lab projects though changed everything for him.

“So, Wonwoo, I guess you’ll be my lab partner then.” Soonyoung starts not knowing what to say.

The mentioned boy stared at him for a bit, making the dancer sweat. “That’s obvious. You’re the only Kwon Soonyoung around here you know.” 

He blinked at that and laughed heartily. He knew the quiet boy didn’t mean that as a joke but he found him funny. “I like you. You’re funny so we should be friends!” And the quiet boy softly smiled at his antics. 

Soonyoung likes that smile. He thought he should wear it more often. 

From then on, the two talked about their lab experiments and tasks. More like, Wonwoo explaining to his partner finding out the acidity of a substance based on the litmus paper, bringing light to Soonyoung’s eyes as he begins to understand. For the tiger-eyed boy, Wonwoo was a heaven-sent person for him since he’s saving him right now from failing another Science subject, stopping his two-year streak at it. Because of this fact, he wanted to treat his new friend at his favorite ramen shop and get to know him more. 

“You don’t have to treat me you know?” Wonwoo says, for the third time that day before lunch period came. 

“Doesn’t matter! I’m doing the treating here so you should keep quiet and just be grateful, okay?” Soonyoung replies, continuing their walk to the ramen shop he wanted Wonwoo to try. This would also be their first hangout and talk that is not school-related which makes Soonyoung really ecstatic because he really wants to be friends with this quiet nerd.

They arrived at the place, got a table, and had two orders of chashu ramen which is Soonyoung’s favorite. When their food came, they ate in silence for a bit before starting conversations about anything and everything. 

The two then discovered the many interests they have in common with each other. From films of Studio Ghibli to songs from SHINee, they liked almost everything the other liked. The only difference they have would be the energy that they consume, obviously with Soonyoung having a lot while Wonwoo prefers to conserve — his words by the way — which actually complements the duo together. Soonyoung knew that they were meant to be at this point, to which of course the boy mentions to his now deemed best friend.

“Maybe you’re right then. We are meant to be.” Wonwoo agrees, laughing heartily. 

The view of a laughing Wonwoo, nose scrunching cutely in Soonyoung’s eyes, tugged his heart due to reasons unknown to him. Yet, he didn’t mind.

They went to a lot of hangouts after that, going to each other’s houses for sleepovers and late night movie watches in the guise of study dates as an excuse to their parents. They were not lying though, as they definitely do that during exam weeks, but most of the time it’s just them chilling under the blankets as they watch Spirited Away. 

In the middle of the year, Jihoon came in as an addition to their duo. Soonyoung met Jihoon as the latter helped him in creating a new mix for the dance team’s choreo and Soonyoung’s persistence made a friendship out of him much to Jihoon’s dismay. 

As the three hung out at the cafeteria, Soonyoung introduced Wonwoo to Jihoon and they too became good friends too. 

“You know Won,” The new nickname from Jihoon rolling out of his mouth easily. “I like you more than this loudmouth here. You’re chill and that’s what I need in a person when I’m working on something.”

“Hey!” 

Wonwoo just laughs. “Someone has to be the calm one with the other person’s energy.”

“And the other person is just here! Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here!”

The quiet two laughed at the tiger-eyed boy’s antics. They continued eating while Soonyoung continued pouting while chewing down his chicken sandwich. ”Just for the record though, I’m Won’s best friend here!” 

The mentioned boy raised an eyebrow at this. “Can’t I have more than one best friend though?”

Soonyoung genuinely thought about this. “You can, I guess, but I’d still be the best.”

“Subjective, but you do you.” Wonwoo shrugs. “Yeah, ‘cause one of these days, I’ll be the better best friend.” This time, it was Jihoon.

This led to a never-ending bickering session between the two, with Wonwoo just calmly eating his cheeseburger.

With every passing day, the trio formed a bond with all of them gaining recognition all throughout the school. Soonyoung being one of the main reasons for his competitive wins with his dance team, Jihoon’s musical composition and vocal skills that gave beautiful performances during school events, and Wonwoo’s intelligence and perseverance that garnered him academic recognition. 

In their senior year, the final addition to their small yet tight friend group would be in the form of the foreign transfer student, Wen Junhui. He came from China with above average Korean skills and a visual that brought the attention of the school put on him during his first day. At the same time, he joined Soonyoung’s dance team that led him to meet Wonwoo and Jihoon. 

Jun’s shy character turns out to be a facade as his true nature and energy is similar to that of Soonyoung which completed the imbalance the trio had before with two people wanting nothing more than to stay at home all day while the other wanted to go out with them a lot. 

During the semester break, the four decided to go to the amusement park to unwind from all the school stress as seniors. 

They rode the scary ones like the roller coaster and shuttle jump — which made Soonyoung and Jun scream a lot — and the calm ones like the carousell. Jihoon didn’t want the last ride but with persuasion and a promise of free coke and rise he went on it. 

All throughout the outing, Wonwoo had been taking pictures. The scenery, the rides, his friends, he took all of them as memories he wanted to keep. Every time he took a picture, he would smile softly and go along with the next ride. 

They ate a late lunch consisting of hotdogs and chicken rice bowls, underneath the big umbrella they found by the food stall area trying to take a breath from the excitement they got from this trip.

Wonwoo speaks up this time for the last ride. “Let’s get on the ferris wheel before we go.”

They all agreed and headed to the tall yet calming last ride they’ll get on before they call it a day. The sky started to change its colors as the sun would soon begin to set and Wonwoo thought this would be the perfect time to have those final pictures for one of the best days of his life with his friends. 

The line was a bit long so the group saw how the blue sky slowly transitioned to a soft orange glow as they waited for their turn. By the time they got in the cart and started to go up until the top, the sky was a bright orange now and Wonwoo couldn’t help but state his admiration. “I can’t believe we got the best timing right now. The sky looks beautiful.” He said this as he took his camera to get a shot of the aerial view in front of him.

“Yeah, it is beautiful.” Soonyoung mindlessly agrees.

Except, he wasn’t looking at the window of the cart they’re in, but at the person in front of him. Something he did all throughout the day, as he went on rides and walked with his friends, his eyes drifted to Wonwoo instead. Taking note of his soft look as he checks his pictures, the loud laugh he gives whenever they start to bicker, and the plain awe he has right now as he looks at the sunset. 

He didn’t notice the way he looked at his best friend at the moment, just saying the words that may seem to mean nothing but have the raw honesty that he feels in his heart.

The other two occupants noticed him though, and they gave each other a knowing look before looking at the scenery in front of them instead. 

After getting off the ferris wheel, Wonwoo took his friends to the fountain near the exit of the amusement park and shyly asked a girl passing by to take a photo of them. They position themselves as so: Jun, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon. And they listened to the girl’s countdown and continued to do different poses together as she continued to press down the button until giving back the camera back to its owner. Wonwoo thanks her profusely at that. 

They checked the photos together, all having smiles on their faces as they have a new memory captured.

And the months that came after passed by in a blur, and now they’re all graduating. With all the piled up stress from entrance exams, final projects and papers, to extra-curricular responsibilities that they all committed, the time came where their efforts bore fruit. 

Most notably for Jeon Wonwoo, for he was their batch’s Valedictorian and his friends couldn’t be anymore proud of him, especially his best friend Kwon Soonyoung.

As best friends, the two had a special day of their own after their graduation day. First it was for their own families, the next day for their cat group — to which all of them agreed that in all forms except physical, they’re a cat, with Soonyoung identifying himself more to a tiger — and lastly, their own.

They decided to just head to the park near the school at night, to have it for themselves and have the beautiful sight of the night sky above them, as they chose to lay down on the grass. The two took the first few moments in silence, just appreciating each other’s company and admiring the view. To Soonyoung’s surprise, it was Wonwoo who broke the silence.

“Hey Hoshi.”

Hoshi was a nickname Wonwoo gave him during the time he was in his intense tiger phase. He still is but not as overwhelming as before and his best friend gave that name meaning “tiger’s gaze”.

Soonyoung absolutely adored it. 

“Yeah?”

“I just want to say thank you.”

“I know I’m amazing Won. No need to say your thanks but I still appreciate it you know.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious here, idiot.” 

At that, Soonyoung rolled to his side to see Wonwoo just looking up at the night sky. The moonlight illuminating his side profile made him look ethereal, Soonyoung held his breath for a second there. “Alright. I’m seriously listening now.”

Wonwoo gave a soft laugh and continued then. “I’m just grateful that you happened really. High school became static to me at some point but then you barged in at the beginning of third year.” He gave a slight pause and Soonyoung immediately knew that he was reminiscing. “Everything suddenly felt exciting. Not only that, you led me to meet two other best friends and everything felt complete you know? I’m just grateful you’re all a part of my life, but mostly I’m grateful for you Soonyoung-ah.”

The tiger-eyed boy was unusually silent. His heart hammering on his chest from the words his best friend just let out, making him feel warm inside. 

“And now we’ll go into college together. I guess you’re stuck with me for four years more.” Wonwoo jokes as he looks to his best friend’s eyes this time after his long spiel. 

The idea of another four years with Wonwoo doesn’t sound unpleasant to Soonyoung at all. In fact, he doesn’t mind if it’ll be for forever as long as it’s with him. 

Silence settled for a few seconds between them, but it felt long for the tiger-eyed as the realization he just made at that moment under the stars’ witness gave a heavy feeling in his chest. He just wrestled his best friend as a distraction. 

“More like YOU are gonna be stuck with ME for the next four years Jeon Wonwoo.” Soonyoung says playfully, as he tickled Wonwoo’s sides.

They laughed together. A simple night between two best friends but a dawning for one of them. 

Soonyoung only realized then that he has fallen and is falling in love with his best friend.

He honestly doesn’t know what to do now. 

  
  


* * *

The two best friends moved into a dorm together and Soonyoung continues to fall for Wonwoo even more.

The process was slow and gradual, but with the addition of his own awareness, every single thing and moment with Wonwoo meant something to him and he knew he’s screwed.

It starts from the morning when he sees Wonwoo soft and disheveled, trying to get rid of the sleepiness out of his body while wearing an oversized shirt that shows his collarbones. Moving aimlessly around the small kitchen to look for cereals and a bowl, then going to the fridge for their carton of milk. Soonyoung knows Wonwoo isn’t much of a morning person, prefers to stay in the late hours at night, but a 7:30 am class won’t let him live properly. Seeing him like this though sure makes his poor heart skip a beat.

“Morning, Won.” Soonyoung says, having already showered first as he goes to eat his own breakfast as well. 

Wonwoo hums his own greeting, now half-awake. “I have to prepare for a long test later in General Psych class. Will be in the library during lunch.”

“I’ll go with you then. I have an essay to cram for Philosophy,”

“Will you even get to finish that on time? Mr. Jung gave that assignment last Tuesday.”

“Just watch me.” Soonyoung winks, as Wonwoo rolled his eyes due to his best friend’s procrastination habits.

They major in different degrees with Wonwoo in Literature while Soonyoung continued his passion for dance and took a Dance Major. Their other two friends, Jun and Jihoon, took Acting and Music Composition respectively and they meet up from time to time whenever their schedules align. Lucky for them, they don’t have morning classes. 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo share some GE courses together so they hangout a lot more now than before — in high school, it’s always the four of them together — and this fact makes Soonyoung feel warm all over and at the same time break in cold sweat. 

They’re now in the library doing their own respectively and Wonwoo is much more focused between the two. Sat by the left giant window with the afternoon sun peeking behind from the clouds, they’re both covered in the soft light and relishing in its warmth. With the quiet and calm atmosphere that is the library, Soonyoung knows Wonwoo is at his most relaxed as of the moment and is much more motivated to be productive. 

As for Soonyoung? He’s motivated right now because he’s with his most special person. 

At some point, he was able to finish his one whole page of yellow pad paper filled with philosophical terms and applications to life that he bluffed all throughout. Having nothing to do, he just opted to stare at his best friend. 

It continues in the afternoon, where he just observes the enigma that is Jeon Wonwoo. Now that he can see how the sun shines on him, he thinks he’s looking at a piece of art. Soonyoung isn't really one to be poetic and flowery when it comes to his words, but in his mind, that’s the best way to describe the person in front of him right now. So unaware of the beauty that he possesses that captured him into his magnetic forcefield leaving him with no chance to escape. 

Sometimes he wonders what’s so special about the man that makes his heart want to explode. How utterly in love he is with him.

Is it from his looks? He really is handsome, especially in the times when he chooses to be expressive.

Is it from his personality? He is warmhearted and kind to the people around him, especially to the ones he cares about the most. 

Is it because he’s Wonwoo?

Soonyoung decides that his reason is anything and everything about Wonwoo. From obvious reasons that he wasn’t able to state to the little things that he never overlooked. 

A cough pulled him out of his thoughts.

“You were gone for a bit there. Where’d you go?”

His unique and roundabout way of asking _‘What are you thinking about?’_ and other things regarding concern is also a reason as to why Soonyoung loves him. 

“Just came back from Mars. Met Matt Damon there and he says hi.”

Wonwoo snorted at that and tried to laugh as quietly as possible since they were in the library. “You’re crazy, Hoshi.”

“Yeah, I am.” 

_‘For you.’_

It doesn’t end at night, this whole process, even though it signifies a day over. Somehow it remains within Soonyoung all throughout no matter the time as he is now in his bedroom, cuddled up with Wonwoo on his bed for their Friday Movie Night. This is something they do together as a way to take a break and destress from their school activities and just chill. Their film choice is My Neighbor Totoro and it always helps them relax.

Midway through watching, Wonwoo falls asleep with his head on Soonyoung’s shoulder and this made the latter distracted from the movie playing on his laptop. He lets himself be drawn to the sleeping boy beside him. At this point, the amount of staring he’s done during the three years of being best friends, he has the boy’s features memorized by now. If he could draw, he’d have a portrait accurately capturing the intense gaze that is in his slanted eyes, cute nose that scrunches whenever he feels extremely happy about something, and a smile so bright that could outshine the sun. 

These are thoughts that plagued his mind and embraced his heart in moments he let himself indulge, but never did he voice them out for his best friend to know about. 

Yet two other people were able to figure it out which led him to be on a lunch out with Jun and Jihoon. 

Which is why Soonyoung found himself sitting at the fast food chain, nervously drinking his cola, as his two friends give him an intense stare. Wonwoo wasn’t able to join them because of a meeting for facilitators for the incoming freshmen of their university. 

He guesses it’s about time someone knows about his feelings right?

“How long?” Jihoon asks, straightforward as ever. 

“You gotta be more specific Hoonie~” Soonyoung drawls, clearly stalling. “I might get the wrong idea.” 

Jihoon just glares at him, making him gulp. 

“You know, you’re not subtle about it.”

It was Jun this time. Soonyoung turns his gaze towards him this time, a cue for the Chinese boy to continue. “We’ve noticed the way you look at him, dude. It’s like he’s got the stars and galaxies behind his back with the way you’re staring at him.”

_‘That’s because he does.’_

Soonyoung just chuckles at that. “I don’t think he ever noticed that though.” 

“And so?” The tiger-eyed boy then looks back once again at Jihoon. “What do you plan on doing then? Confess?”

Soonyoung thinks long and hard about that. In a sense, there are only two outcomes that would transpire. One that could guarantee a happiness like no other if the boy does reciprocate. And another that’ll lead to immense heartbreak and a potential damage to their friendship that would leave in awkwardness and end in separation. 

Now that is something Soonyoung would not let happen. Losing Wonwoo for real, all because of his feelings. 

Which left him with a decision of, “Nothing.”

Based on their reactions, Soonyoung deduces that they already expected this kind of answer. So Jun asks an important question. “When the time comes for Wonwoo to find someone else, will you be okay?”

To be honest, Soonyoung hopes that will never happen. For the reason that he doesn’t know what he’ll do or feel about it. But in the end, he just gives his best smile at his two friends to ease their worries. “Of course I will! I’m his best friend after all.” 

Soonyoung genuinely hopes that he will be okay. 

  
  


* * *

When Soonyoung introduced himself to Kim Mingyu, he already knew this was it. 

The aforementioned boy was the common and favorite topic of his best friend. By this time, he already knew a lot about him just from the stories he’s heard from the usually quiet and reserved boy. 

Kim Mingyu was a freshman of their university taking up Architecture. Wonwoo just so happened to be his block’s facilitator to handle icebreakers and introductions with each other, as well as helping them get used to university life. From that moment on, Mingyu let himself be known to the quiet yet warmhearted boy who let the former in with his bright personality and friendliness. 

“Mingyu talks a lot and he always volunteers in the activities and icebreakers we do for the other freshmen. I’m so glad I got to handle a block with him in it because he makes everything easier.” Wonwoo sighs, continuing to sink down on their sofa. 

Soonyoung glanced at his best friend for this. This is a first. Wonwoo never talks about someone Soonyoung doesn’t know. 

With the fond look on the raven-haired boy’s eyes, he immediately asked. “You like him?”

The reaction he got was something Soonyoung saw for the first time. A slow flush started creeping on his best friend’s face that spread throughout his cheeks and ended at the tip of his ears. He found this extremely adorable, yet felt bitter as well knowing there was an entity who caused it. 

“No! Of course, no! We just met and we don’t know each other that well.” Wonwoo stammers. 

This is the first time he saw Wonwoo nervous over someone. And he kept seeing more firsts from his best friend ever since Mingyu happened. 

It was a first for Wonwoo to introduce someone to him. Usually it would be Soonyoung since he’s the more sociable one out of the two. 

“Hey guys! I want you to meet Mingyu, he’s a freshman. Mingyu, these are my friends: Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Jun.” Wonwoo starts, a bright smile on his face as he leads his companion to their table. 

Mingyu puts on a friendly smile towards his hyungs. “Hello everyone. I’m Mingyu and I’m taking up Architecture. Please take care of me.”

The other three said their own greetings and went ahead to eat their lunch. 

As for Soonyoung, he ate slower than usual, observing the way Wonwoo’s eyes light up whenever Mingyu starts talking. He opted to join all of them then.

He could handle new changes. 

It was also a first for Wonwoo to reject his invites. 

“Sorry, Hoshi-ya. I promised Mingyu to help him study for a long test in Contemporary History tomorrow lunch. Maybe next time!” Wonwoo says, extremely apologetic. This made Soonyoung put on a smile, hoping that it’d hide the disappointment he feels inside. “It’s fine, Won! Promise me next time, though okay?”

It was a first for Wonwoo to find someone cute and tell it outright. 

“He’s so kind and thoughtful and he’s just so cute! For such a tall guy, he sure does act like a puppy a lot.” Wonwoo drawls, looking by the window at the cafe they were at. He was staring at the streets with such fond eyes. 

Soonyoung tried his best not to frown and ignore the ache he feels as he listens to his best friend’s rants. 

And it was also a first for his best friend to be distressed and in tears because of someone. 

Every single first that Soonyoung noticed on Wonwoo was because of Mingyu. 

“I don't know what I did wrong, Hosh.” Wonwoo says, sniffling as he hugged the throw pillow to his chest and buried his face as he let his tears flow. “He suddenly started avoiding me and he tried to deny it earlier when I confronted him. Didn’t end well as you can see, and I’m just at a loss.”

The sight of a Wonwoo in tears, clearly hurting because of confusion is something he doesn’t want to see anymore. Wonwoo looks better with his nose scrunches and bright smiles rather than the solemn look he has on his face as tears flow freely. 

As the best friend, Soonyoung took a sobbing Wonwoo into his arms and embraced him tight. As if he’s trying to put him whole again. “He might have his own reasons Won. And I don’t think he’d let this prolong more if it’s just a misunderstanding. Don’t worry ‘cause I know he’ll come around, okay?”

Wonwoo stays quiet and holds onto Soonyoung’s shirt tight. 

The next day, Soonyoung receives a text from his best friend. 

**_ > wonwoo_ **

_hey! mingyu and i talked!_

_he explained himself and told me he likes me hoshi!!!!!!!_

_he’s courting me now and i’m so happy~_

Soonyoung openly stared at his phone, grateful for his seat at the back as his professor didn’t notice him. He almost thinks he can hear static but one thing’s for sure, is the distinguishable ache in his chest that continues to spread and stay there during the whole period. 

He thinks he needs a drink and calls up his friends Jihoon and Jun. 

They sat around Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s apartment, beer bottles on the floor as they each had their own space to sit on. Wonwoo wasn’t with them since he slept over at Mingyu’s for the night which gave Soonyoung the perfect opportunity to call up his two other best friends to drink the night away. Fortunately, it’s Friday so they can all sleep through the hangover in the morning. 

“You know, drowning in beer won’t make your feelings go away.” Jihoon says, always honest and blunt to every decision and action Soonyoung does. The latter honestly thought he’d get tired of it but he is truly one stubborn guy. “Won’t stop me from doing it anyway.”

“I told you this would happen, Soons.” 

“I’m aware, Jun. No need to rub it in.”

They all continued their drinking session, with Soonyoung having a little bit more bottles than the other two. They understand. He’s hurt after all even if he doesn’t voice it out. 

Now a drunk Soonyoung is not the usual one during sober. He’s serious and much more emotional than the typical happy go lucky facade he always has everyday in school. It’s no surprise for Jun and Jihoon to see him like this, but can’t help but be taken aback how affected he is about this. 

“You know, I’ve always wondered.” Soonyoung starts, eyes shut as he finds the lights too bright for him. “If I had confessed, would this never happen? My heart aching everytime I see him with someone else?”

The two best friends remained quiet. Knowing this would either take very long or very short. Depending how sleepy he gets as he starts his drunken monologue. 

Doesn’t mean they’re not hurting for their strong tiger. 

“I just want him to be happy. I really do, but I’m not.” Soonyoung cries this time, not bothered to hold it in. “His smiles and laughter are not because of me now. I can’t believe I thought I’d have a chance in the future and,” He hiccuped. “Mingyu came.”

“I’m so confused. I’m not even mad at Mingyu, or Wonwoo for that matter. Mostly at myself.” Soonyoung rests his head on the sofa, the rest of his body sliding down on the floor. “I was so scared of the risk and in the end I lost him.”

Jihoon replies to him. “Not really. You’re still his best friend.”

Soonyoung sadly chuckles at that. “You’re right.” 

A sad smile is on his face, as he looks at the framed picture of him and Wonwoo during graduation day on the side table. Smiles of youth when it was only just them two. “I am still his best friend.”

Soonyoung grabbed the last bottle. “I should stay true to that role then, huh?” He chugs down the drink, feeling the burn of alcohol on his throat as it momentarily distracts him from the tightening of his chest. 

* * *

Years already passed by and Soonyoung stayed true to his words. Even extending that role to Mingyu. 

By his senior year, Wonwoo moved out of their flat to stay with MIngyu. He was okay with that and just said to his best friend, “Finally, I’ve gotten rid of you.” as the former started hitting him. In the end, they hugged each other before Soonyoung helped him move his stuff to Mingyu’s place. 

This guaranteed the lessened time for Soonyoung to be with his best friend, but that’s okay. Because for Soonyoung, time and distance won’t hinder friendships and for Wonwoo, it won’t ever get in the way of his immense love for him even in these conditions. 

He should really move on, but he’s having a hard time doing that too so he just let it be. It’s not like he’s not used to it before. 

During his graduation, each and every one of them had their photos taken individually, in duos, and groups. For Soonyoung, he made sure he got his photos taken with the people who helped him along the way and most especially the ones with his best friends. After taking the last shot with Jun, both of their hands up looking like claws, he saw Wonwoo coming up to them with his polaroid camera on hand. “Hey Hosh, can you take a photo of me and Mingyu?”

Soonyoung put on his brightest smile. “Sure! Stand by the flower bushes so the background would be beautiful on you.” Wonwoo nodded at that and immediately went to his boyfriend who was talking to his parents. The two came immediately to Soonyoung, Wonwoo excited as he kept brushing on Mingyu’s shoulders for any dust. “Ah, hyung. It’s fine. I’m ready and handsome for this, okay?” Wonwoo just laughed loudly and went to their position.

Soonyoung went on to look at the viewfinder and he couldn't help but pause and admire Wonwoo’s beauty after all this time. He was glowing in happiness and his smile is so bright compared to the times when he opens up the wrapper of his cheeseburger.

That’s when he also realized he’s not the only one in awe.

In the same frame, he noticed Mingyu was trying to style up his hair properly before looking at the camera. He put up his own best smile, but then looked at the person beside him. From Soonyoung’s point of view, he could see as clear as day the love and fondness the younger has for Wonwoo. 

He pressed the button and the flash went off. 

The polaroid immediately came out and he gave it to Wonwoo. He was about to leave when he felt a tug on his sleeve. “Let’s have a picture together. With my favorites, boyfriend and best friend.” Wonwoo says, a pout forming on his lips. 

Soonyoung just let out a sigh, and jokingly looked at him as if exhausted. “Fine. Or else you won’t stop whining about it and it won’t rest my case.” Stretching his arms, and putting them on his best friend’s shoulders. 

He sees Mingyu putting his own arm on Wonwoo’s waist, making the latter sandwiched between the two. Wonwoo is happy by being next to the two people he loves. And the same two people do love him back, although differently for the other one. 

At that moment, in that picture, Soonyoung realized his place in Wonwoo’s life. It would’ve been a lie if he said he never hoped for their breakup at all during this time, but even he berated himself for such thoughts. But no matter how much he voiced his logical thought to Jun and Jihoon how he’s content with being Wonwoo’s best friend, he only realized how much of a half-assed truth that is when Mingyu came knocking into his apartment door one day, making it a first time he’s seen him after four years since graduation. 

Soonyoung grew busy after graduation since he began joining different crews and dance studios to further improve his choreography skills. He already had the skills and talent before, but he wanted to make his original ones to be taught to aspiring idols in the industry. This was already achieved when he opened his own dance studio, which he called HorangDance Studio, and have gotten requests for choreographies for different artists. 

Everything has been going well and he came up to meet his best friends from time to time as much as they can as they all did their own best to boost their career. 

Jihoon is a rising producer with many royalties named after him. 

Junhui is becoming a promising film and drama actor with lots of rookie awards given to him at his debut. 

And Wonwoo is the new sensational author of Korea whilst being an editor of a famous publishing house company. 

They all had their lives in check continuing at that pace so he is quite confused as to why is Mingyu here with him, now inside his apartment, looking nervous with his hands fidgeting. 

“What’s wrong, Mingyu? Did you and Won fight?”

Mingyu was silent at first, and went on with, “I’m asking for your blessing.”

Soonyoung blinked at that. _‘What’s he on about?’_

“I’m not that older than Mingyu, what the hell.”

“I mean,” the younger one takes a deep breath. “I’m asking for your blessing to marry Wonwoo.”

Soonyoung became silent. 

The feeling of ice poured over one’s head is what he definitely feels right now and he doesn’t even have ice. 

He should have expected it. Definitely should have foreseen it. The two of them stayed strong with no doubts, even with Mingyu going to America for three months for an architectural project. That time never wavered their strong and loving relationship together so it’s expected. It should be no surprise at all for Mingyu wanting to tie the knot with Wonwoo. 

And yet he can’t help but feel bitter about it. 

He thought he moved on. He guesses he emphasized on the ‘thought’ part rather than the ‘feelings’ part. 

“Why are you asking me? I’m just Wonwoo’s best friend, not his dad.” Laughing at his own statement, even though it did not hide the dull ache in his chest. 

“I already did, so now I came to you. You’re Wonwoo’s best friend and you’re an important part of Wonwoo’s life.” Mingyu softly smiles. “Wonwoo always talks about how bright you are to him and how you made his life more exciting. He admitted that he was able to come out of his shell and the static he was feeling because of you. He said that you brought out the better version of himself to which he loves and was glad that I got to love as well.” 

Mingyu then moved to hold Soonyoung’s hands and look at him straight in the eye, full of determination. “Which is why I’m asking you hyung, if you’d let me be the one to brighten up Wonwoo’s days for the rest of this lifetime because I really do wish to marry that man.”

Soonyoung felt the weight of his words as he verbalized his own love for Wonwoo. 

A love that he too has, but could never give because he’s not Kim Mingyu. 

He’s Kwon Soonyoung, best friend of Jeon Wonwoo. 

The older let out an amused huff and looked back at the younger. “Well, I hope you have your ring ready?”

* * *

The marriage was beautiful and simple. Just like the love the couple has for each other. 

The vows that Mingyu and Wonwoo gave to each other brought almost everyone into tears. As for Soonyoung, it made him feel warm seeing this kind of love being given to Wonwoo. Something he truly deserves even if it’s not from him. He’s content being the best man. 

So now he’s going to give a speech, after so many before him and he opted to keep it short. “Everyone,” he starts. “I’m here to expose every dark secret Jeon Wonwoo has.

The crowd laughed and from the corner of his eye, he could see the playful glare the mentioned boy is giving him. “I’m just kidding. From the decade I’ve been with him, it’s surprising I’m not sick of him yet.” The crowd laughs again. “Just joking again. But in all seriousness, as I should and could at the beginning but I didn’t,” he snickers. “I’m so happy to have witnessed this love and happiness my best friend is feeling right now since he absolutely deserves it. He’s one of a kind man, and I’m glad he’s found the one.”

He then turns towards his best friend who was holding his newly wedded husband’s hand tightly as he listens to his speech. This is one of the few times ever, that he’s looked at them with a genuine smile on his face. “Take care of each other okay? You’ve got your whole lives ahead of you and I will always be your best friend all throughout.” 

He ends his speech at that and goes on ahead to give Wonwoo his tightest hug while giving Mingyu a pat on the back. He then passed on the microphone to Minghao, Mingyu’s best man. 

Every speech and everything else became a blur to Soonyoung. He went around to talk to some acquaintances and old schoolmates who came to this union, laughing and reminiscing with one another. 

So when Wonwoo came by with a tap on his shoulder, Soonyoung became giddy. “Ah, look at him glowing.” The former laughing heartily and the best friends hugged each other tightly. 

“Come on, can I talk to you for a second?”

Soonyoung let himself be led by Wonwoo to the bar and they took some drinks for themselves. “What do you wanna talk about?” Looking at Wonwoo with a raised brow. 

The latter just looked at the entire venue and guests before he began speaking. “More like I want to come clean with you, Sooyoung.” At that, Wonwoo looked at him. “I loved you first, you know?”

Right at this moment, with a drink he doesn’t know the name of on his hand, he felt his heart drop. 

_‘...What?’_

Wonwoo took the silence as a cue to continue. “I’m not sure of how subtle I was but I really did. For the longest time even before we became lab partners. You were so bright for me that I felt like you were out of reach to someone like me in highschool. I admire that about you.”

Everything in the background became a blur. The murmurs of guests turned into static in Soonyoung’s ears while Wonwoo’s words remained clear. 

“Then we became friends, best of friends. And I got to know how you actually shine and I’m glad I was a part of it.” He took a sip before continuing. “But you didn’t really show me signs of you liking me back so I didn’t let it grow. I was scared of ruining our friendship too so I worked hard in moving on. Eventually, I did and thought I wouldn’t be able to meet anyone anytime soon. That is until Mingyu came.”

A fond smile appeared on Wonwoo’s face, his gaze directed at the man laughing with his peers at the opposite end of the room. 

“I’m glad Mingyu pushed his way into my life. I’m happy, so happy Soonyoung-ah.”

Wonwoo looked back at Soonyoung and he noticed a shine on the latter’s eyes. “Hey, are you alright?”

Soonyoung is breaking, he really is. But he shut his eyes tight, willing the tears away and looked back at his best friend. “Of course I am! Your best friend is really happy for you, and these are just tears of joy dude!”

Wonwoo laughs and moves to hug Soonyoung tight. “I’m glad you’re my best friend. I’m so glad you’re with me all throughout.” He pulls away to look at Soonyoung. “You’d stay ‘til the end, right best friend?”

“Of course.”

Mingyu now came to his husband, hugging him from behind. “Hey hyung. I’m here to take Wonwoo for a dance.” A smile gracing on his handsome face. 

Soonyoung nods his head and he stares at the two until the two got to the center of the ballroom. 

As for him, he moved to the corner alone and looked at the couple ahead of him. He was alone from where he was but that is the exact thing he needed right now. 

‘ _Hey, Jeon Wonwoo.’_

Only a blind person can’t see the love shining in the eyes of the two. A love that they only have for each other. There were other couples dancing around with them, but Wonwoo and Mingyu stood out the most.

Even with Soonyoung’s eyes blurred by tears, he smiled at the two of them. In his heart, he is happy for his best friend. Happy for his lifetime love. In the eyes of a stranger, Soonyoung looked like a best friend brought to tears of happiness for his best friend's marriage. But even he himself can’t deny the bitterness within his heart because of what he knew, now reeling on to think of what could have been, of where he missed Wonwoo’s own signs, how blind and dense he was, and how much of a coward he truly is. 

‘ _Was there a lifetime waiting for us in a world where I was yours?’_

He couldn’t help ask, but never get the answer to. 

For once, he let his tears flow.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attempt at angst and it's based on lifetime by ben&ben
> 
> it's been awhile since i began writing and now i'm on it again!
> 
> how is it? 
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated~  
> thank you for reading^^


End file.
